Josie Ravenwood
Josie Katrina Ravenwood Josie Katrina Ravenwood was born to unknown parents. She was dropped off at the Seattle Institute the day she was born- December 27th, 1996, with nothing but a necklace and a piece of paper with her name scrawled on it. She has no known siblings or ancestors, though she longs to find them. She has been training to be a Shadowhunter all her life and among the best at the Seattle Institute- however, because she is blind in her left eye, no one allows her (willingly) into battle. Biography Early Life When Josie was found at the Seattle Institute, she was raised by the Shadowhunters there. She was cared for in her early years by the Ashwright family along with their twins- Felicia and Jacob. As she got older, the head of the Institute- Jake Crowe took her in and trained her. He has bee one of the only people to trust her to fight- even with her blindness. Josie and Felicia became best friends while Jacob took on the role of 'older brother' to both of them. They shared several adventures- the trio getting in a fair amount of trouble because they would have to sneak out to let Josie fight with them. By the age of seven, Josie had exceeded most of the children in her class and was even surprising the teachers with her skill. It was unprecedented. Jake pulled her out of her classes and began training her himself. She received his unique views on fighting, other species, and even mundane principles. This, plus the normal Shadowhunter training, made her a formidable opponent. Teenager Once Josie reached a certain age, she and her friends began being seen by the adults as quasi-professional Shadowhunters. Due to the fact that the Seattle Institute was a very small one, they were considered to be basically professionals and were allowed to go out and kill demons and whatnot. Personality Josie is a guarded, sarcastic almost to the point of hostility person. She has grown up with people teasing and treating her differently because of her eye and she has developed a shell to protect herself against it. She's utterly loyal, insanely smart, and arrogant. But she's a good friend- if you can prove yourself to her. She hides her insecurities about herself form everyone- the fact that she worries, because of her eye, she's worthless to the Shadowhunters and because of this, she tends to be risky without reason. Appearences Blind Eyes Demon Eyes Relationships Felicia Ashwright Felicia Ashwright was always Josie's best friend. The two grew up as sisters and have always been close. Felicia has always believed in Josie, and though she has doubts about her friend's ability at some points, she would never voice them. The two girls knows each other's deepest secrets and would rather die then divulge a single one of them. As parabatai, they are great fighting partners and would die for each other without hesitation. Jacob Ashwright Jacob Ashwright has taken on the position of older brother to the two girls. Though he's only a few minutes older then his sister and two weeks older then Josie, he's the responsible one and Josie, though she often complains about it, recognizes that they need him in their group. For a year or so, she had a massive crush on him, but over time she drifted away from him. The two remain close friends and, despite the fact that Felicia is Josie's best friend and parabatai, Jacob always seems to know what Josie's feeling or thinking. Jake Nevermore Jake has always been something of a father to Josie- he trained her and took her in when others didn't want her and he made her special- one of the best Shadowhunters of the time. She's always looks up to him and trusted him completely. He is her Shadowhunter trainer, but he also tries to help her find her parents and who they were. Gallery Trivia *Josie is potrayed by MEEEE!- actually she IS me. I'm blind too. :D Category:Arti's Charries